Shine Sapphire and Glow Ruby
by Sea2Sky
Summary: Shine and Glow, along with their older brother Sidney, travel throughout the Hoenn region while battling Teams Aqua and Magma and their plan to move the world. But they have help from the two legendary guardians of Hoenn.
1. Journey Start

A new day is dawning in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. Shine and Glow, accompanied with their Mudkip and Torchic, steadily prepare for their pokemon journeys to start. The twins sat out on the front porch of their pouch playing with their pokemon, awaiting a last-minute visit from their father and stepbrother Sidney.

"What do you think he'll be like?" asked Glow while stroking her Torchic.

"I dunno. We haven't seen him for years, not since mom and dad's divorce." Shine was feeding Mudkip some pokeblocks he bought at the convenience store.

"Well I hear he was kicked out of his old school." Her timid Torchic jumped up at the sound of this.

"What're you so worried about? Half of my friends got kicked out of school and their not scary," Shine pointed out.

"Shine, that was preschool. Your friends drew all over the classroom walls with markers during naptime."

"Aw, whatever." He lay back down on the porch. "They still got kicked out, and they had to be sent to day care in the next town over."

Before glow could remark, an old station wagon pulled up in front of the house. A short, stout man stepped out and embraced his children.

"Hey you guys! How's it been?"

"Great, Dad!"

From the other side of the car, a tall sinewy teenager with one tuft of hair on his almost bald head stepped out to greet his brother and sister.

"Hey what's up, gu—"

At that second, Glow's timid Torchic, having heard so much about Sidney, used ember on him right when he was about to approach Glow.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for Torchic to use its attack on you! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Hahahaha!" Sidney wiped the ashes of his face like it didn't happen. "That's okay. My Absol was just like that when we first met. Huh?" He looked over at Shine and his Mudkip. "Is this Mudkip yours, little man?"

"Yeah! It's the strongest Mudkip around too!" Shine help up his small blue friend with pride.

"Cool, cool. My Absol's pretty tough too. Hey, wanna battle?"

"Whoa there!" The twins' mom stepped down from the house to greet Sidney and her ex-husband. "We still have to have dinner and make arrangements for your journey!"

For the rest of the night, the small house in Littleroot was full of happiness and anticipation. Finally, at the end of the party, Shine and Glow were ready to begin their journey.

Their mother stepped before them. "Shine, Glow, you two are about to start you journeys into the great unknown. It's dangerous, and you're just little kids. So, we agreed that an adult will accompany you."

"WHAT?!" Shine and Glow were shocked at the decision.

"Yes, I know you're angry and shocked. But the adult you're going with is Sidney.

"WHAT?!" Shine and Glow were shocked at the decision.

"Hey, guys!" Sidney went over and crouched down to their level putting his arms around them both. "I'm not stingy like the folks. I'm just there to make sure you don't die."

"Wow, thanks." Shine and Glow said in unison.

With that, Shine and Glow's journeys begin, along with Sidney. Unknown to them however, they were currently being watched by a mysterious force.

_Bzzt! _"Come in admin, come in admin! We found red and blue pokemon; they might be the ones we're looking for!"

_Bzzt!_ "Excellent work you three. Now capture them and them back to base for their extermination."

"Roger that, admin."


	2. Poochyena Panic

On Route 101, Shine, Glow, and Sidney are preparing lunch for them and their pokemon. Well, Shine and Glow are preparing it.

"Hey, Sid! Are you gonna help us cook or are you just gonna keep sleeping there?" Shine asked his drowsy stepbrother.

"Ah, maybe later. I'm beat. We've been walking for hours, couldn't have we just brought bikes or a car or something?" He stretched against the tree he was leaning against and reached over to pet his Absol.

"We don't own bikes. We were just lucky to get running shoes and a working pokenav," said Glow coolly. She looked up from stirring the soup. "Hey, are Torchic and Mudkip back yet with that rosemary?"

Shine looked up as well. "I guess not. Weird, we sent them ten minutes ago—"

"WHOA!" Sidney sprang up much to Absol's displeasure. "There is no way I'm eating rosemary!"

"Why not? Too fancy for you?" Glow giggled at her little joke.

"No, I'm horribly allergic to rosemary! If I eat it, I could die instantly!"

Shine raised an eyebrow and pointed a ladle at his stepbrother. "No you couldn't. Rosemary was in that omelet you ate this morning. You said you loved it."

Sidney then fell to the ground gagging and trying to regurgitate his omelet. Shine and Glow rolled their eyes and continued cooking when Mudkip and Torchic came over the hill each with a sprig of rosemary in their mouths. They hopped up on the table and dropped the spices in the boiling broth.

"Thanks you guys." Glow and Shine petted their starters fondly. Glow bent over and smelled the soup, then reached a spoon in and tasted it.

"Okay, I think the soup is good for eating now. I'll set up the table. Shine, you clean up."

Shine sighed. "Fine" He left with a handful of garbage and dropped it in a trash bag they set up. When he returned to the soup pot, he was shocked to find that the soup pot was gone.

"You guys! Our food's been stolen!" Everyone turned around to discover a small grey dog pulling away their pot into the bushes.

"It's a Poochyena!"

Shine and Mudkip ran after the puppy. "Hey, give us our soup back you thief!" The Poochyena, scared by Shine and Mudkip approaching, accidentally spilled the pot and made a run for it.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU!" Shine ran after the Poochyena followed by Mudkip, Glow, Torchic, Sidney, and Absol.

Glow sighed. "We should probably find him before he runs into a Seviper or something," said Glow calmly walking into the forest.

"Yeah, sure." Sidney followed.

Meanwhile, Shine and Mudkip finally cornered the Poochyena in a clearing. "Haha! I got you now!"

Then the frightened Poochyena threw back its head and howled into the sky. A few seconds afterwards, Shine and Mudkip could hear more howling from around the forest.

"Uh-oh"

Along the path, Sidney and Glow stumbled upon a Poochyena lying on the ground, its leg bent in a strange angle.

"Oh no!" Glow picked up the ailing dog. "I think its leg is broken."

Sidney carefully took the Poochyena out of Glow's arms and put it into his. "It's okay; I'll take care of him." The Poochyena smiled up at Sidney.

"AAAAAAAGGGGH!"

Glow wheeled around toward the forest. "That's Shine, let's go!"

In the clearing, the Poochyena were about ready to pounce upon a terrified Shine and Mudkip.

"I'm s-sorry! I'll leave n-now! AAAAAGGH!" Shine shook while guarding Mudkip with his arm.

A rather large Poochyena stepped in front and barked. The others barked in reply and began to leap up on top of Shine, scratching and biting him.

"Absol, Razor Wind!"

A jet of wind blades hit a tree, resulting in its fall. The Poochyena looked at the tree and jumped back into the woods.

Sidney and Glow ran over to Shine and helped him up.

"Are you okay," asked Glow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Shine peered over at Sidney with the injured Poochyena in his arms. "Hey, Sid. Is that your Poochyena?"

Sidney looked down. "I guess it is." He held up a pokeball to the puppy and it went in without a struggle.

"Great catching that Poochyena. Now what do we do about lunch?"


	3. Enter Doride

"Yes! We're finally in Oldale Town!" Glow was very happy to be back in civilization. She darted down the hill towards the small town. Sidney and Shine slowly followed.

"Uh, so… Why is Glow so happy to be here?" Sidney scratched his nearly bald head.

"She wants to shop and eat and do all that what girls do in big cities. She also wants to enter the contest here," explained Shine.

"Oh, a contest. Does that mean she's a coordinator?" asked Sidney.

"Well, she's trying to be. It'll be her first contest." Shine walked over to Glow. "You should probably register for your contest now."

"OOH! That's right!" She then sprinted up the hill to the contest hall. She ran through the doors, almost knocking them over, and rammed herself into the check-in counter.

"Uh, hello?" asked the confused check-in lady.

"Hi! Is it too late to register for the contest?"

"No. You're actually right on time. I'll enter you in. It starts at two, so be ready!"

"HOORAY!" Glow pranced over to Shine and Sidney.

"Do you even have any plan of how you're going to appeal with Torchic?" questioned Shine.

"Yeah I do!" Glow set Torchic down. "You see first we're gonna spin like this and jump like this and spin again like this and—"

"It doesn't matter what appeal she does!" said a voice from behind them.

The three turned around to see a tall, blonde girl with a Skitty around her neck.

"She won't EVER be able to win a contest." The blonde girl flipped her hair. "Contests are only about beauty, so only the beautiful can win. And you are certainly not beautiful!"

Glow's anger swelled up inside of her and was going to hit the girl if Shine and Sidney didn't hold her back.

"Yeah? Who do you think you are?" Glow asked furiously.

The girl flipped her hair again. "I'm Doride. I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet me."

"No. Not really. It's more of a punishment," replied Shine.

Doride pushed back Sidney to confront the boy. "Why you little—"

"Hey now." Sidney blocked Shine from Doride. "Let's not get violent. We should all try to get along."

"Humph!" Doride left the situation with a strange strut you would see on a fashion runway.

"Aww, don't mind her," said Sidney. "She's just scared because she's not good at contests and wants to take it out on—"

"Wait! Was her name Doride?" Shine was flipping through a contest magazine. "She's in the hot shot section for this month. She has two ribbons already!"

Glow knocked and started ripping up the magazine. "LIES! LIES! LIES!" Glow stomped on the shreds.

Later that day…

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Oldale Contest I'm Vivian, and I'll be your MC for today! We have lots of great appeals today, so please enjoy! Or first contestant is Doride from Sootopolis City!"

Doride ran out on stage gave a bow and sent out her Skitty. Doride threw up several rubber balls which Skitty scratched up with fury swipes. Inside was a sparkly glitter was really brought up by Skitty's flash and following tail whip.

"OOOH! AAAAH!" The easily impressed audience applauded her as she left the stage.

Several other acts followed, some of them were great and some were not. Then finally it was Glow's turn.

"Woohoo! Go Glow! Go Glow!" Shine and Sidney were cheering in the audience.

She sent out Torchic and some paper. Torchic lit the paper on fire and burst it into sparks as it twirled around in the raining orange. It was a small performance, but a well executed one.

"That's it folks! Now it's time to decide the eight coordinators to move on to the final round!"

"That was great, Glow!" said Sidney back in the locker room.

"Thanks, I hope I beat that Doride." Glow and Torchic shuffled around in their seats as the results appeared on the screen.

Doride won and made it into the second round, but Glow didn't appear on the listing.

"Oh no," she whispered silently. She then left and ran out of the hall.

"Figures she didn't make it," Doride walked up. "Not nearly beautiful enough."

Sidney and Shine didn't even bother to talk to her. They both ran after Glow in an attempt to cheer her up.


	4. The Legendary Lotad

The next day, after the contest, Glow was still depressed about the outcome. So, Shine and Sidney took her out to the nearby lake on Route 103 to relax and forget about what happened.

"I don't care, it's just water. It's barely a beach," said Glow as she slumped against a rock.

"Geez, Glow. You've gotta get over it. Everyone loses a contest at some point," said Shine trying to cheer her up.

Glow sighed and looked out to the water. Her sad little Torchic huddled against her.

"Whatever." Shine dove into the water with his Mudkip and started swimming around.

Sidney dove in soon afterwards and started having a splash fight with his little brother.

"Your friends should be more careful." Glow turned around to see an old man with a Wingull.

"Umm…excuse me?"

"A monster lives in that lake. Everyone around knows about it. That's why nobody else is here by the lake," replied the old man.

Glow looked around, and noticed that they were the only ones around. "A monster? What do you mean? You mean like a Gyarados or a Tentacruel?"

He shook his head. "No smaller, but just as fierce. It's a giant discolored Lotad." He said that with a completely serious face.

Glow couldn't help smiling at the thought. A giant Lotad. People are seriously terrified by a giant Lotad. "Hahahaha! That's a good one! There's no way a Lotad can be scary," said Glow.

"AAAAAH!"

Glow looked over to Sidney and Shine who suddenly appeared on top of a giant orange lily pad.

"What's going on?" Shine and Mudkip jerked dangerously from side to side.

"I dunno! Go Absol!" Sidney sent out Absol, but it just ended up being caught in the fiasco as well.

"See…What did I tell ya?" the old man said.

Glow leapt up and ran to the shore with Torchic. "Torchic, use ember!" A jet of sparks hurtled towards the lily pad and hit on a direct target.

"LOTAAAAD!" It then bucked off Shine, Mudkip, Sidney, and Absol revealing itself to be a giant, shiny Lotad. It then let out a massive torrent of water, probably meant to be a water gun for a regular Lotad. It hit the sand right next to Glow and Torchic, blasting her into the water. Luckily, she returned Torchic just in time.

"Glow!" Sidney and Shine swam over to her. "Are you okay?"

She coughed up a little water. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Just then the giant Lotad burst out of the water behind them and bit onto Glows leg (which didn't hurt because Lotad doesn't have any teeth) and dragged her underwater.

Underwater, Glow wrestled with the Lotad but then noticed it was burned from the ember. She realized there was only one thing to do to protect her, Shine, Sidney, and everyone else that would ever come to this lake. She took a pokeball out of her bag and held it up to Lotad's burn. It was a struggle, but Lotad eventually surrendered itself up to Glow's pokeball. She emerged a few seconds afterwards.

"Glow, Glow. Are you okay?" Sidney tore through the water toward her.

"Yeah, yeah. I caught that stupid Lotad too." She released it, only to have it splash around in a frenzy.

"Oh yeah, great choice. Catch the pokemon that just tried to kill you," said Shine sarcastically.

"Ha ha. I'm perfectly capable of raising this thing…probably." Glow got out of the water and dried off. "Come on, we've got to get to Petalburg by tomorrow."S


	5. Catch the Cure

It's a rainy day on Route 102 in the Hoenn Region. Shine, Glow, and Sidney are travelling to Petalburg City, but luckily they brought their raincoats.

"AAAAAHH! I hate the rain!" complained Glow.

"Calm down. It's just water, and it's not like you'll drown or anything," said Shine. "Mudkip happens to like the rain."

"Well, I don't!" Glow tore off the hood on her rain jacket to reveal a massive mop of frizzy hair. "If the humidity rises above 38%, my hair turns into a jungle."

"Your Lotad likes the rain. Why don't you send it out to enjoy it," offered Shine.

"There is no way I'll send out that massive frog—"

Her giant shiny Lotad burst out from its pokeball and started prancing around the route in the rain.

Glow sighed. "Return, Lotad." She returned it back into its pokeball.

"Why'd you do that? It was having fun."

Then Glow ducked down by a tree. "Hey look at this!"

Shine ducked down with her to see a small white pokemon with a green cup on its head and two red horns.

"Hey look! It's a Ralts! They're really rare!" Shine took out his pokedex and the virtual voice took over.

"Ralts, the feeling pokemon. Besides sensing emotions, it can heal most diseases with its psychic powers."

After the pokedex finished its description, the Ralts teleported away.

"Oh well… It was pretty cool when it was here." Shine turned around. "Hey, Sid. You haven't said anything since breakfast."

He found Sidney unconscious on the ground with a high fever. Shine and Glow found shelter under a tree to take care of him.

"How'd he get a fever? It's 45 degrees outside," asked Glow.

"You don't get fevers because it's hot. You get them because you're cold," replied Shine. "We're out of medicine and we're at least a day away from Petalburg. We can't make it."

"There has to be something we can do for him. No phone service, or medicine, or hospital. He might die!" Glow ran around the shelter in a panic.

"Well…we could…RALTS!" Shine leapt up with Mudkip.

"What did you call me?"

"No, that Ralts we found. Remember what the pokedex said? It can cure disease with its psychic power!"

"We can't find it again. It could've teleported all the way to Lilycove by now!"

"That's okay! I'll go with Mudkip and catch it to save Sidney. I'll be right back!" Shine and Mudkip left the shelter into the rain.

Shine and Mudkip checked in bushes, trees, and under rocks. But there was no Ralts to be found. After two and a half hours of looking the rain became a drizzle. Then a trainer came over to him.

"Hey, I'm Josh. Have you seen a Ralts around here?"

Shine and Mudkip sat up. "Are you trying to catch it?"

"Yep. I plan to sell it for a lot of money. They're really rare you know."

Shine stoop up. "Yeah, I've seen one. But I need to catch it save my brother from a fever."

Josh frowned. "I don't care; I need to get to college somehow."

"Wait! So you don't care about my dying—"

Then they heard a soft cry on the path. A few feet in front of them was a sleeping Ralts. First, Shine jumped for it, but was pushed over by Josh. Then Mudkip used water gun on him and pushed him away. Josh sent out Whismur and it used screech. The shockwaves stunned Shine and Mudkip and woke up Ralts. The frightened Ralts teleported away a few feet down the path. Upon orders, Mudkip used water gun on the fleeing Ralts and then Shine threw a pokeball at it.

"Aha! I caught it!"

Before Shine could reach the pokeball. Josh pinned him down.

"That Ralts is MINE!"

Then a small grey puppy bit Josh on his hindquarters and he fell off Shine. Shine turned around to see Glow supporting a woozy Sidney.

"Thanks guys! I almost lost the Ralts!" Shine grabbed the pokeball and ran over to his siblings. He sent his newly caught Ralts out of its pokeball. "Okay, can you please cure my brother?"

The Ralts walked over to Sidney and touched its horn to his forehead, curing him of his fever.

"O-okay…C-can I have that R-Ralts now?" asked Josh rubbing his bitten butt.

Shine looked over at the pathetic pokemon hunter. "No." Then Shine, Glow, and Sidney walked down the path to Petalburg City.

"_Bzzt! _Come in admin. The owners of the red and blue pokemon have gotten stronger. We are requesting your assistance."

"Very well. I'll be there. Meet in Petalburg City tomorrow. Good luck, Marge and Mason."

"You too, admin."


End file.
